


Hospital Love

by KurokuLotus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hospital Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokuLotus/pseuds/KurokuLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during chapter 3. Komaeda is ill in the hospital with despair fever, with Tsumiki fiercely taking care of him. But what if he wants more from her? Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! I thought the site was sorely lacking Komamiki smut and Komamiki in general, so I decided to write this. It’s set during chapter 3, so there are chapter 3 spoilers, but there are no murder spoilers. I tried not to make it cliche! Don’t worry, there aren’t any ridiculous euphemisms, but that means that there is crude language. Hope you enjoy!

“Tsumiki-saaaan!”

No answer.

_“Tsumiki-san!”_

Still nothing.

Komaeda sighed and flopped back onto the cotton white sheets. His high fever had gone down, he wasn’t hungry (anymore), and so he really didn’t need the nurse in his room. But _he was bored_. There really wasn’t anything to do when you’re ill in a hospital and seldom get visitors. His number 1 visitor refused to come see him after earlier that day, when despair fever-affected Komaeda rudely turned him away. But now the effects were lessening. The white-haired boy wasn’t telling (as many) lies anymore, but his cute and faithful nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, instructed him to stay in bed for at least another day. And so he obliged to her wishes. At the cost of her having to constantly entertain this particularly difficult patient, on top of taking care of all her other ill classmates.

 _‘She’s a nurse, she can handle it,’_ Komaeda thought as he glanced again at the door to his room, hoping to hear her footsteps down the hall. _‘But then again, if I had to take care of myself like this, I would’ve already driven myself nuts.’_ And so his respect for the talented nurse had risen at that moment.

But he still wanted her to cater to his whim. He knew she had other patients to take care of and that she would be better off ignoring trash like him… _but he knew she wouldn’t_. She wouldn’t ignore him like the others… Komaeda knew that none of his classmates would care if he perished from his illness, but maybe she would. Even if it was only the fleeting remorse a doctor felt from the loss of a patient…

The boy shook his curly head at that thought. What nonsense. Wishful thinking would bring nothing but despair in the end.

Komaeda continued to lie in bed. His tired grey eyes drifted from the door to the ceiling. Tsumiki didn’t seem to be coming. So she really didn’t care…

That was fine with him. He didn’t need her to care for him. He didn’t _want_ her to care for him. She was _better off_ not caring for him…

Before Komaeda knew it, his hand had flown to the small button on the side of his bed, and pushed it for a good 10 seconds. Almost on cue, the door to his room had swung open, and appeared a more dishevelled than usual-looking Tsumiki without her white nurse apron.

“I’m sorry, Komaeda-san!” she cried, also almost on cue. “I was busy with Owari-san, and had to go change Mioda-san’s sheets, and-”

As she babbled her excuses, the white-haired boy could do nothing but smile at her. “It’s okay, Tsumiki-san.” he said gently.

The plum-haired girl smiled back in relief, and straightened herself up. “So,” she said, putting on her professional nurse act. “Do you need fresh sheets, another blanket, a snack? Anything?” As she listed them off, Tsumiki came closer to Komaeda and gently placed her hand on his forehead. “You’re a little sweaty… but your fever isn’t any worse than it was an hour ago. How do you feel?”

Komaeda could do nothing but sigh at the feeling of her cool hand against his heated forehead. He felt better than he had since last time she visited his room.

“…I feel fine, Tsumiki-san.” He uttered after a long pause, and gave her another smile.

“That’s good,” the nurse breathed in relief. He wasn’t dying. That was good. But she was still wondering what he wanted, and voiced her puzzlement.

“I want…” He paused slightly, and seemed to be in thought. Tsumiki waited patiently for his answer, like a good nurse. After all, she needed to take care of her patient’s needs, no matter how strange or humiliating they were.

“Do you want me to feed you again? Or read you a story, or-?”

“No, er… I want…y- um…” It seemed strange for Komaeda-san to be stuttering, but she made no comment.

“Are you tired? Do you want me to tuck you in?” Tsumiki continued to make suggestions.

“Tuck me in…”

Tsumiki smiled. Was that all? Of course a patient would want their nurse to tuck them in. She brought up the blankets off Komaeda’s body and noticed that he was sweating. Was he too hot?

“Do you want lighter blankets?” She asked.

“Tuck me in my bed…” was his hoarse response. He sounded like he was about to pass out.

“K-Komaeda, are you alright?” she squeaked, suddenly alarmed, and rushed to place her hand on his forehead again. His fever wasn’t any higher. What was wro-

Her thoughts were interrupted when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled closer to the white-haired boy, catching a flash of a grin on his pale, flushed face. Their noses were then touching as their eyes met unexpectedly.

“I want…you to come a little closer, Tsumiki-san.” Komaeda breathed.

Tsumiki’s cheeks became 10 shades redder, and her head swirled with confused feelings and… _other_ thoughts. This was improper, was her first thought. _‘A nurse and a patient shouldn’t…’_ She paused. But if the patient wanted it… She was conflicted. She really did not expect this from Komaeda, of all people. Was the despair fever messing with his brain in this way too?

“I know what you’re thinking, Tsumiki-san.” His low voice startled her out of her thoughts and made her realize their position and that she was still staring into his eyes. “No, the despair fever did not do this…” Tsumiki blushed 50 shades redder.

She was even more confused. Why did he want her then? She herself was even worse than the others made him out to be. At least Komaeda was useful during the investigations, and had his talent of good luck. All she was useful for was treating injuries, which didn’t often happen, and humiliating herself in front of everybody else. She mentally shook her head. It definitely wasn’t because of her. He just happened to be in this mood…

“This isn’t because you’re my nurse, Tsumiki-san.” Once again, reading her thoughts. “Okay, maybe it is,” he backtracked a little. “But that’s exactly why. Being a nurse comes with a caring personality. And because you’re the best of the best…” He paused, seemingly struggling to say what he wanted. “You make all of our hope shine brighter than any other nurse!” The words just automatically flew out of his mouth. Typical. Komaeda mentally smacked himself. He screwed it up, like he screws up everything.

He expected her to look repulsed or even laugh in his face, but she instead smiled that adorable smile of hers. “Really? That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me… at least in that way…”

The poor girl must have really had a hard life, if one of the nicest things ever directed at her was a line from one of Komaeda’s hope speeches.

Nevertheless, he was very happy to hear that and smiled back at her. But as a result, he started to feel guilty for practically forcing her onto him. She obviously didn’t want this. Who would, from a person like him? He didn’t even understand why he did it in the first place. He knew it wasn’t just from boredom… And yet, he didn’t let go of her wrist. He didn’t want to let this moment between them pass…

“Yes, I mean it.” This wasn’t induced by his despair fever. He really did mean it. _But…_  


Why did he so badly want her attention?

Komaeda then snapped out of it, releasing her wrist from his grip. “I’m sorry, Tsumiki-san,” he averted his eyes and grinned sheepishly. “You should probably go tend to your other patients…”  


His grey eyes met her lavender ones in confusion. She just called him kind… and addressed him as _‘kun’_ … Something she had never done for any of their other male classmates. Without having time to reflect on the situation, he felt her warm hands making contact with his clothed wrists before sensing her upper body inching closer to him until their noses were past slightly touching. “Tsumiki, what are you-?” He could barely ask before her lips gently brushed against his. Komaeda swore he caught a small grin on her pink face before their lips were slowly pressed together.

Maybe she had become infected with despair fever.

But Komaeda didn’t care at that second. His own pale cheeks had begun to redden at the contact from the cute nurse, and he found his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him. However, it was a short and sweet moment, as she suddenly pulled away, much to the white-haired boy’s disappointment. Did she regret kissing him?

He received his answer when the cute grin stayed on Tsumiki’s features and she quietly apologized while lifting her foot behind her and removing her shoe. She did the same for the other foot, along with her socks, and carelessly discarded them on the hospital room floor. Komaeda immediately understood her actions when she lifted her knee and climbed onto the slightly creaky metal bed where her patient was laying in his hospital gown. But this was improper, like she had stated in her head earlier… So why was she doing this? Tsumiki decided to stop caring about that. The nurse felt unusually drawn to the ill white-haired boy, whom the others regarded as dangerous and untrustworthy. And maybe they were right about that. Truth be told, the plum-haired girl was just as afraid of him as everybody else when he had snapped and shown his true colours during the first class trial. But watching him fall prey to despair fever, seeing him in this weakened state, and having to be his primary caretaker had awakened the maternal instincts within Tsumiki. The same ones she felt when she had to care for a patient. They gave her the power she desired. Now she saw him as a poor little kitten who only needed somebody to pay him some love and attention, which is why she answered all his requests when he called for her all throughout the evening, even if a few of them were somewhat bizarre. She felt sorry for how he received very few visitors his entire stay. It wasn’t just out of her duty as a nurse. And even if he did seem to deliberately push the rest of them away, Komaeda never pushed Tsumiki away.

But she was still aware the little kitten had teeth and claws. However, the entire time he was under her care, he had never once unsheathed them against her. Maybe it was okay for her to completely let her guard down. What was that old saying…? You should never mix business with pleasure? Maybe it was okay…just this once…

She wanted to fulfill this last request of his. He only vocally stated (or heavily implied) that he wanted a kiss, but maybe he wanted more from her…and maybe she was willing to give it to him. Even if the nurse had never serviced a patient in this way before and thus was inexperienced.

Komaeda submissively lay back on the white sheets as his grey eyes surveyed Tsumiki while she slowly made her way over to him like a lioness stalking her prey. She had already taken the blankets off him earlier when he wanted her to “tuck him in”, so his thin frame was exposed to her. The bed slightly creaked when she started to lift her body over him and then gently straddle him with her thighs against his hips. She then lowered herself down to meet his warm lips with hers again as another pink blush coloured his pale features at her sudden aggression. Komaeda wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her closer to kiss her with more passion while starting to inhale her scent.

But then he temporarily snapped out of his lust-filled high to think about the door parallel to their bodies. What if somebody walked in and saw them? Owari and Mioda still needed Tsumiki’s care. Maybe someone would wonder where she was and come to this room to find her in bed with and making out with one of her patients. Who happened to be Komaeda, of all people.

“Tsumiki, we shouldn’t…” he whispered, when their lips unwittingly parted.

The nurse was surprised, and truthfully, a little disappointed to hear those words coming from him. Didn’t he want this? She was embarrassed to admit to herself that she wanted it. But, for the hundred and tenth time, it was improper and unprofessional. She knew this. She knew that he knew this as well. _But_ …

Her lavender eyes met his grey ones once again, and she continued to ponder while looking into his uncertain face. He reddened slightly at her constant stare while thinking about what they had just done, and averted his eyes down below. “…Don’t you need to take care of your other patients?” he managed to ask without his voice cracking or stuttering from embarrassment.  
“Owari and Mioda are asleep now. I made sure of that before I came to your room…” she trailed off. “But if you want me to go, I will.” Tsumiki started to lift her body off the white-haired boy’s warm and sweaty one, before feeling a familiar grip on her wrist.

“Then no one can come in, right…?”

Before the plum-haired girl could even form a response, she felt his other hand on her back and was suddenly pulled back down onto him. He wouldn’t let her escape. Komaeda’s lustful gaze bore into Tsumiki as he brought her down closer to him until their noses and foreheads touched once again. But then he gently moved his lips to her ear, and whispered, _“Even if this is wrong, no one can do anything about it.”_

Inexplicably, those words and that sultry whisper stirred a strange and curious sensation inside of Tsumiki, and she found herself blushing again. She admitted to herself that he was right. They were stranded on an island with two stuffed bears and over a dozen other- possibly _hormonal_ \- teenagers. They may not even be in the real world. What was wrong with fulfilling a little fantasy? There was no rule against it. Shameful as it may be, Tsumiki had fantasized before about having sex with one of her patients. Even more shamefully, she didn’t mind experiencing this fantasy on top of the insane yet handsome Nagito Komaeda.

And neither of them cared one bit whether one or both of them were fueled by despair fever.

Tsumiki didn’t initiate the contact this time, as she did before. Instead, she closed her eyes in anticipation for what she knew was to come, with the same continuous bright blush spread across her cheeks. Her wordless reaction made Komaeda inwardly smirk. He had his cute nurse right where he wanted her. He moved his own flushed face closer and softly caressed her lips with his, enjoying her slight shudder. He let go of her wrist, which they both forgot was still being gripped, and gently clutched her long disheveled hair while roughly pressing their impassioned lips together once again. He felt her body grow warmer on top of him, which made his own heat up in return. Her taste reminded him of candied sugar: extraordinarily sweet, tempting, and highly addictive. Ironic for a nurse, but he still savored it. To her, he was bittersweet chocolate. Fitting for him, she thought. Besides, she never really ate many sweet things anyway, so the hint of acidity was a pleasant touch. Tsumiki repeatedly succumbed to the intoxication she was experiencing with the white-haired male, her arms tightly embracing his larger figure while grasping at his curls as she willingly returned the tender kiss. Komaeda began to inhale her scent again and noticed that she didn’t wear any perfume. Her natural fragrance didn’t smell like that of a typical hospital, like he expected, but like…her. Tsumiki inhaled him deeply in return and detected the salty aroma of his fresh sweat that tingled her senses. As their chests were compressed together, Tsumiki could feel Komaeda’s increasing heartbeat against her own. They wanted each other. And now they had each other.

But it wasn’t enough.

Both grew increasingly desperate as they continued to tightly latch at each other’s hair and clothing while their mouths hungrily locked together. Neither of them cared that they were in a brightly lit hospital room on a creaky metal bed. Nobody was around. Nobody would or even could tell them that they should not be doing this. All that mattered was their savoring of each other, their _growing need and desire_ …

Once they were forced to finally and disappointingly come apart to catch their breath, Komaeda noticed Tsumiki shuddering a little, which may not have been only from their heated session. The white-haired boy took an arm off from around the nurse to grab the thick blankets lying next to the couple and quickly sprawl them over her. The room was a little cold. She smiled at this kind gesture, but then a redder blush creeped over her delicate features.

“Thank you… _Nagito_.”

Cheater. _‘Cheater, cheater, cheater,’_ he thought, as he himself felt the same unusual sensation Tsumiki had felt earlier at hearing his first name said. From _her_ and like _that_. He had already started to feel it earlier when her mouth (and chest) was intensely against his, and his mind wandered to what it would be like to feel that same desire against something else…

Except Komaeda’s own desire was unfortunately much more…noticeable. He was allowed to keep his boxers on, but had nothing else more on than a hospital gown. The evidence piled up higher against him with a scarlet blush to rival the plum-haired girl’s at her most embarrassing moments, making it impossible to mistake his arousal for anything else.

But, if the nurse had noticed the effect she had on him, she didn’t make it known right away. This time, he caught Tsumiki’s grin before she climbed back on top of his heated form, pure lust and need in her once innocent and shy gaze. There was no teasing involved as the plum-haired girl aggressively brought her lips down onto the ones of the white-haired boy underneath while clutching his now damp hospital gown.

Until…

Komaeda couldn't help letting out a slight gasp when he felt a sudden shift from the perspiring girl on top of him that created intense warmth in a lower area of his. Tsumiki had clearly enjoyed this reaction, because she shifted her lower body once again, causing him to flush redder and become more aroused than before. He was ashamed of his own vulnerability. Komaeda knew that they would eventually move past just kissing, but he wasn’t prepared for the effect a slight movement of her own hips against his would have on him. It was just so… _erotic_. He would admit that he was a virgin, and so had never experienced this kind of pleasure at the hands of someone else. _Much less from a cute and innocent girl like Mikan Tsumiki_ …

Tsumiki herself drew a sharp breath in surprise when she felt an unpredicted stiffness against her own sensitive growing dampness, making Komaeda unable to hold back a smirk through his blush. However, rather than stopping in discomfort, this had only succeeded in making the nurse more sexually excited as she continued to grind her hips against Komaeda’s at a slow pace while assertively kissing him. Determined to make her show more weakness despite he himself surrendering, the white-haired boy seized her hips with his hands and began to move his against them at a faster pace while resuming the fervent kiss, reveling in the pleasure this also brought to him. Tsumiki’s arousal and thus wetness increased, making her release a soft moan against his mouth. Komaeda, with higher provocation, used this moment to slip his tongue inside of her mouth to taste her further. After feeling her warm and sweet tongue in return, he decided to lift her hips gently so that he could sit up and take control. The hospital bed creaked as he elevated his own body, so that she instead was straddling his lap. Tsumiki blushed at his actions and at noticing that her skirt had hiked up so the white-haired boy had a full view of her shamefully soaked panties. Predictably, this sight excited Komaeda further, and compelled him to resist the urge to just tug them out of the way and take her right there. _‘Not yet,_ ’ he told himself. He wanted to prolong their special time together… For as long as it took…

Tsumiki was now fully aware of Komaeda’s swollen erection pressing at her own clothed sex. Her cheeks inflamed, and her evident excitement piqued greater with the added stickiness that pooled in her panties. Like him, she had never experienced this level of exhilaration from anybody else outside of her own dirty fantasies. _But_ … She intertwined her own tongue with Komaeda’s while unceasingly constraining their mouths together. _She was really enjoying this_ … That fact was undeniable when another small moan escaped from her lips at the heated friction Komaeda produced when he began to grind his body against hers all over again. The wild tigress had reverted back to her timid and obedient self, while the meagre little kitten was now in control, much to his delight. Even though he wholly felt the plum-haired girl’s soaked panties and the front of his own boxers dampening as well, he stubbornly refused to submissively show his anticipation. Even though she was his nurse and had power over him as a patient, tonight, right here, he would make sure it reversed. The white-haired boy wanted to hear his cute nurse whimper and melt from the immense pleasure he gave her with just his hips. _The rest would come later_ … However, after a few sweet minutes of more torturous and delicious grinding…more soft and cute moans from his beloved Tsumiki…their mouths and tongues barely coming apart for breath… The plum-haired girl inwardly smirked. _‘He’s enjoying his dominance,’_ she thought. _‘But what if I…?'_

Tsumiki immediately got the response she wanted when she heard the slightest groan escape from her patient’s lips, whether it was from surprise or pleasure. Rather than torturing him by continuing to stimulate his sensitive enlarged area with her fingers, she decided to brush them up slightly higher and grasp the waistband of his boxers. Komaeda made no objections to her bold action. He didn’t even bother to ask her what she was doing when his boxers slowly began to slither down his hips. They both knew exactly what she was doing. Tsumiki was the one to at last break their slightly sore mouths apart, with them both gasping for fresh air. When they had each finally caught their breaths, the nurse shifted herself on Komaeda’s lap so that she was no longer sitting directly over his groin and resumed her activity, this time using both of her hands. It didn’t take long at all before his pink head emerged, much to their cheeks both colouring the same shade. As the plum-haired girl incessantly tugged on the fabric, Komaeda really wanted to turn his face away in embarrassment. But he didn’t. Not even when she had successfully removed them, and was now transfixed at the sight of his engorged length. Tsumiki had never seen one outside of a medical or professional environment, and so she felt her heart beating faster in her chest while her lavender eyes refused to tear away from it. She noted the whitish and slick-looking fluid over the tip and couldn’t stop dirty images from crossing her mind. From how it would feel like if she touched it…to _how Komaeda would moan for her…to how it would go i-_ … The nurse uncontrollably went crimson at that last thought.

Even though the white-haired boy blushed scarlet at his most private region being stared at so intently in such a state of arousal, especially by Mikan Tsumiki, his gaze toward her did not falter. Even when she lifted her head to meet his through heavy lashes, his grey eyes continued to defy her, daring her to make any more moves. The plum-haired girl decided to wholeheartedly accept this challenge and allow him to see the smirk forming on her lips as she climbed off his lap completely to rest on the cotton sheets beneath the couple. Tsumiki already was anticipating her victory when she noticed his shiver at the cold air on his almost bare form. She had the remains of the blankets on her, but he had only her body heat against him. The hospital gown didn’t do much for warmth. Especially not when it was almost completely off him anyway, from their most frenzied moments earlier.

The plum-haired girl felt Komaeda’s watchful eye on her when she started to crawl closer toward him again. She knew that her plan was written all over her pink face, but she paid no mind to that. Tsumiki wanted him to see what she was going to do.

When the nurse was seemingly about to close the distance between them, she stopped between his thighs- her sensual gaze fixed again on his stiffened cock. Her small and dainty fingers then came forth and teasingly caressed the shaft, earning a quiet hiss from the white-haired boy. The plum-haired girl bowed down so that the top of her head brushed against his sweaty chest before slowly gliding her wet tongue over the swollen tip, prompting a sharper breath. Before indulging in her excitement, Tsumiki sat up and carefully removed the bandages on her left arm, revealing the slight scars on her skin, and discarded them on the floor next to the bed along with her shoes and socks. Now they wouldn’t get in the way. Komaeda was curious as to how she had gotten them, but his ponderings were interrupted when her fingers encircled his cock and her tongue gave the sensitive tip another light lick. Provoked by his heavier breaths, her lips then encased only the head, while her fingers began gently stroking the rest of his hard length. The nurse could feel and taste the sticky white fluid Komaeda was producing, which only increased as she continuously ran her warm tongue over his now throbbing cock.

“Mm…”

She had finally gotten an audible moan out of him. Tsumiki felt an immense thrill at making the usually seemingly fearless and intimidating Nagito Komaeda submit and soften like cotton candy in her hands. She was more than willing to give him the upper hand later on, but for now…

Komaeda tried to regain his rapidly slipping composure, but he knew it was futile. The nurse definitely knew what she was doing when it came to handling uncooperative patients. He barely stood a chance. His breathing increasingly became ragged at the plum-haired girl’s unceasing stimulation of his most sensitive part, no longer caring about how submissive he was being. He didn’t want her to stop.

If just licking had nearly caused his defenses to break, then what Tsumiki decided to do next definitely did the trick. The white-haired boy felt an increasing warmth and the feeling of saliva on the rest of his shaft as the nurse gently brought her lips lower down than before. The moment she abandoned all teasing caresses and began to tenderly suck, Komaeda felt himself losing all remaining control. The moan that unwittingly escaped him was louder than the one prior, and could possibly have gotten them caught at that moment. But Tsumiki didn’t stop. A sticky residue clung to her inner thighs as well as her fingers as she continued her naughty actions, with Komaeda firmly gripping the damp sheets underneath him. The plum-haired girl’s gentle sucking on his sensitive cock progressively became harder, causing him to release both a thicker fluid and heavier breaths than before. Tsumiki enthusiastically swallowed it as it came out, all the while unyielding her constant giving of pleasure. 

“Haaah…” Now she completely had him at her mercy. His body continuously spasmed at the immeasurable feeling of her lips and the gentle flicks of her tongue, all to her great elation. Komaeda then moved on from gripping the sheets to grasping her long hair as he continued to moan. He felt himself getting closer and closer as his breaths grew more desperate. More and more cum flowed from his tip into Tsumiki’s awaiting mouth, which she swallowed obligingly. The white-haired boy then began to grind his hips just as he did before, this time against her mouth and much gentler.

“Ts-Tsumiki-san… _Ah, Tsumiki-san_ …”

More wetness made its appearance between the nurse’s thighs at hearing him moan her name and thrust gently beneath her lips. But she wanted more…

“ _Haaah_ …” he moaned in ecstasy at feeling the nurse apply more suction. “Mikan…”

That was just what she wanted.

“ _H-aaah….M…Mikan!_ ”

Komaeda’s moans filled the hospital room as he finally climaxed and released the remainder of his cum. The nurse tried to gulp down as much as she could, but some of the abundant warm liquid still spilled onto the sheets and the lap of her apron. The white-haired boy was still recovering from his orgasm, which drained him of nearly all energy. But when he was able to focus on the girl again, he enjoyed the sight of his cum still on her lips. He definitely was not done with her.

“ _Mikan_ …” he whispered sensually. “Could you come a little closer?”

By that time, she had already wiped off the cum, but afterwards her face flushed redder than anyone would think humanly possible. She almost couldn’t believe what she just did. Was the despair fever wearing off? But in lifting her head and seeing Komaeda’s renewed lust, her embarrassment halted and she curiously and thrillingly obeyed his request.

Komaeda smirked at his nurse’s newfound submission, and took advantage of her weakness by straightening up and then pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him much like their previous position. She gasped in surprise, since he was now almost fully naked while she still had on most of her clothing. But that would be remedied soon enough…

His immediate action was to start caressing her pale thighs and the scarred leg that was previously covered with bandages, causing her to shiver at his sudden tenderness. But then his next action did nothing to falter her incredible blush, as he fully lifted up her skirt to see what she had done to herself. The front of her panties were now completely drenched, and the sticky fluid had gathered onto her inner thighs. Even though he was aroused at this sight, he could not help but tease her about it. “Hmmm? So wet, Mikan…”

Now it was her turn to flush redder than she already had, if possible. But instead of challenging him like he had done in her position, she relented and refused to look at him, and so she didn’t see what he was planning on doing. Where his hand was traveling…

Tsumiki squeaked when she suddenly felt the pressure of a finger at her damp spot. Komaeda smirked and continued to experimentally feel around the area on the outside of her panties, thrilled to see her fight back the urge to squeak louder as the walls might be thin. But if no one came by now after the noises he made, they probably never would. As his fingers became damper, Komaeda longed to just push the thin fabric aside and plunge them right in. Ideally, he wanted to tease his nurse some more, but he was tired of suppressing his desires.  
The plum-haired girl suddenly felt his fingers withdraw from the center of her crotch, and she stopped herself from letting out a disappointed groan. But then she felt a tug at the side of her panties, and before she knew it, the cold air met her now exposed folds. Her heart raced rapidly in anticipation for what the white-haired boy was going to do to her. Tsumiki watched his fingers intently as they snaked closer to her most sensitive part while he held the fabric with his other hand. And then…

“Ah!” Tsumiki could not stop herself from crying out, as she felt his long fingers plunge right into the depths of her tight opening. The pale digits rapidly became soaked with her juices as Komaeda couldn’t stop himself from gently pushing them deep in and then out, in a slow and steady rhythm. The plum-haired girl’s already heavy breath rate increased as she submissively took in his fingers, not doing anything to stop him. Not a single vocalization, movement, or slight gesture to indicate that she wasn’t enjoying it. After all, this was exactly what she often did to herself in the depths of her own bedroom. Except it felt so much better this way...

“Is this okay?” A sudden low whisper broke her out of her trance. He wondered if he was being too rough.

“Y-yes…” Tsumiki breathed after a few moments.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

With her full consent, Komaeda continued to gently pump his fingers in and out, enjoying the plum-haired girl’s high pitched gasps and breaths. Tsumiki’s head swam at the extensive pleasure the white-haired boy was delivering to her from just his fingers alone. More of her fluids expelled, until they covered more than just the couple of fingers inserted into her. But then, suddenly, Komaeda withdrew them, leaving the nurse to let out the groan of disappointment she had been holding from earlier. The white-haired boy smirked, and held up his drenched fingers to show her the mess she made. “Look what you did, Mikan…” he purred, and then promptly drew out his tongue to begin sensually licking off the cum that threatened to drip from his hand, much to Tsumiki's embarrassment and pleasure. She could not look away, as much as she wanted to. The sight was so erotic, that she began to imagine Komaeda's tongue licking something else that belonged to her...

The white-haired boy's sensual gaze then met her own as he finished licking his fingers dry, making her heart skip a beat. His next move was to let go of the drenched fabric he had been holding with his left hand, leaving Tsumiki to feel an uncomfortable damp sensation over her crotch. The nurse couldn’t help quickly glancing down at his exposed lap, her heartbeat accelerating at noticing that he’d either become erect again or just didn’t stop. Then before she knew it, she was forcefully pushed down onto the creaky bed, with the white-haired boy on top of her. Now he was fully in control.

Tsumiki's heart thumped louder and louder in her ears as she realized that even when her own focus was on her patient's flushed face, his focus ran lower than that. His hands then flew from gripping the sheets to firmly grasping the buttons of her blouse. As he slowly began to unfasten them, one by one, her white skin gradually revealed itself from beneath the material. Her pale bra then shortly came into view, as Komaeda wasted no time in removing the pink top and discarding it onto the floor. The plum-haired girl blushed crimson as the white-haired boy started to deeply observe her now half-naked body, a pleased grin slithering onto his face. Almost immediately, he slipped his fingers underneath her upper back to tug on the hooks that held her bra together. Tsumiki raised herself up to make it easier for him, at which he was grateful for. After a few moments of struggling, he finally unhooked the garment and strew it onto the floor next to her blouse. The nurse shivered at feeling the cold air on her suddenly exposed chest, her nipples reacting to it. Komaeda smirked at the submissive girl lying underneath him, not even trying to cover herself. Rather than instantly taking advantage of her position, he bent close to her ear. "May I touch you, Mikan?" He whispered, enjoying the squirm his nurse gave in response.

"Y...yes...haah!" She cried in surprise, taken off guard by Komaeda's sudden tweaking of her breasts. Provoked by her seductive moan, the white-haired boy couldn't resist flicking his tongue over her pink hardened nipples, prompting a higher pitched noise of pleasure. Wanting her to lose as much control over herself as he did, Komaeda brought his mouth fully over her breast and began to suck roughly rather than gently. The plum-haired girl did indeed begin to lose control, as she tried vainly to hold back her moans whilst feeling the erotic pressure on the sensitive nub of flesh. The same pattern occurred as the white-haired boy switched his attention to her other nipple, this time running his tongue over it briskly. As the nurse squirmed around on the sheets, face hot, Komaeda slipped his fingers back down to her damp spot, noting that it had now become a near-flood. The white-haired boy then lifted his upper body up, letting go of her nipple in the process. Before Tsumiki could fully react, she felt a heavy tug on her skirt, and then the piece of clothing sliding off her hips. The waistband of her panties received the same treatment, and it wasn’t long before the soaked garment came off much the same.

The nurse glowed crimson at now being fully naked under her patient’s intense gaze, as Komaeda raked his eyes over her body once again. Amidst her pale skin, the rosy and flushed areas heavily stood out, which included much more than just her cheeks. Her nipples stood erect and her slick folds were completely visible between her legs. Her thighs were then promptly spread apart, with her pink and swollen pussy on full display for her patient. Her cheeks burned as she could feel his fixed and lustful gaze on her. He couldn’t take his eyes off the erotic sight in front of him, all slick with her cum. _Oh, how he badly wanted to fuck her_ … But that would come soon enough.

His hot breath began to rake over and tease her sensitive area, before a light flick of his tongue roused it. A gasp escaped past her lips, and very quickly turned into a high pitched moan of surprise when he pressed his tongue right into her warm slit.

“K-Komaeda-san..!” was all she was able to get out before her pitch raised another octave when he suddenly drew his attention to her clit. Any possible remaining control from earlier completely vanished. The white haired boy was able to completely establish dominance over his nurse just from stimulating the sweet spot between her legs. He gripped her thighs to keep them apart, even though she showed no signs of wanting to close them, and continued to lap at the swollen flesh. He swallowed her cum as it gushed out, while she squirmed in place, gripping desperately at the sheets. The scent and taste of her pussy invigorated him as he ran his tongue up and down her slit to further drive her into a titillating frenzy. He really wanted her to call his name again…

“K-Ko-...” she cried out, as she felt more delicious pressure against her clit and his tongue beginning to encircle the hypersensitive nub. “Komaeda…”

He decided to tease her further by sliding his tongue down from her clit to her entrance and slightly push against it. Soon after, the intruding organ slipped right into her entrance, inciting a near-squeak, and allowed him to soak up her intoxicating taste further. He could easily feel how tight her inner walls were, even if it was just his tongue inside and not a different body part that belonged to him. After he finished solely relishing her, his tongue slithered right out and back up to her swollen clit to stimulate the blushing and sweating nurse further. Her soft moans and yelps filled the room again, causing an erotic sensation down much lower in Komaeda. His erection was becoming almost painful with nearly all of his senses being stimulated at once. Meanwhile, the pleasure Tsumiki felt at the hands, or rather tongue, of her patient was overpowering. The many times she had spent in her own bedroom satisfying herself could not measure up to what she was feeling at that very moment. Under his delicious tongue strokes, her clit was rapidly becoming extremely sensitive.

“K-Komaeda…N-Nagito...don’t stop…”

Immediately after mentioning his name, Tsumiki let out a loud moan when he pressed his tongue harder against the swollen nub and heightened the speed at which he glided his strokes. More cum gushed out of her hole. She was becoming close. Very, very, close.

“ _H-haaah_ …” she moaned. “ _Haaaah_ …” _Almost there_ …

“ _Nagito...ah...Nagito!_ ”

The plum-haired girl finally hit her long-awaited climax, leaving Komaeda to lap up the remaining cum still gushing out. Shortly after, he raised himself up to meet the glazed-over eyes of his nurse as she panted while still recovering from her intense orgasm. Her naked pale body was sweat beaded, with her long hair splayed around her. The white-haired boy himself was also drenched in his own sweat. The room went from somewhat chilly to extremely hot in just a few intense sessions. While lying back on the metal bed, Tsumiki noticed Komaeda stripping off what was left of his hospital gown, revealing the rest of his pale skin, and throwing it onto the floor. Now they were both completely bare. Her gaze then curiously drifted lower down his body to see his still-rigid cock, but she was soon interrupted when he emerged from his sitting position to plant his arms on either side of her. The plum-haired girl’s heart beat faster and faster as she asked him what he was doing. His actions became obvious as he readjusted his position and gripped her thighs again to pull both of their bodies closer together. His stiff erection was moving very close to her still-wet slit. His grey eyes then met Tsumiki’s lavender ones, as he softly asked her if she wanted him to continue. Her throat became dry, heart skipping another beat, and so she could do nothing but nod. The moment they had both been waiting for finally came.

Komaeda pulled her thighs farther apart, and slowly pushed his own hips forward until the tip of his cock grazed against her slick, swollen folds. His pale cheeks flushed once again, while Tsumiki simultaneously tensed up. She tried to relax herself by shutting her eyes and taking deep breaths. Noticing her nervousness, Komaeda bent down lower to lightly kiss her thigh, with the nurse shivering at the ticklish sensation. As much as the thought of losing her virginity nerved her, she couldn’t deny how much her curiosity piqued. How often she had fantasized about it. How wet she was. How much she wanted to feel Nagito Komaeda inside of her… She already gave part of herself to him, with her nearly working herself sick taking care of him, and sharing those previous tender moments together. She wanted to establish this last permanent, unbreakable connection to him.

“K-Komaeda-sa-...I-I mean…” She stuttered out. “N-Nagito…”

“Yes… Mikan?” he replied softly.

“You...can keep going… I don’t mind.”

Komaeda reddened, but not from arousal this time. He was touched that she seemed to trust him enough to let him do this. All of his previous actions were fueled by pure lust, but now, when this highly anticipated moment finally came… He looked up into her now-open eyes. In her face, he saw the kind and vulnerable Mikan Tsumiki who had cared enough to not let him suffer when the fever struck. He didn’t care if they were only doing this because of it. He wanted to protect her in return. He didn’t want to ever hurt her.

He wanted only her.

The white haired boy took a breath to prepare himself, and in their current position, shifted his hips forward again. The nurse held back a whimper as she felt his tip probing her entrance. Even if she wanted this, she couldn’t help but be afraid that it would hurt. Gliding his hands from her thighs to clutch onto her hips instead, he slowly continued to move. 

Tsumiki held back another gasp when she felt his hard length start to enter her. She was still wet, so it didn’t hurt too much… It was a few moments after that the pain came. The nurse shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears that threatened to show. Nevertheless, Komaeda stopped his movements and hurriedly asked her if she was alright. Did she want him to stop? Tsumiki shook her head furiously in response, inciting the white haired boy to plant gentle kisses on her forehead to try to calm her. After a couple of minutes, the tenderness from her broken hymen lessened, and the nurse motioned for the white haired male to continue. Tsumiki let out a moan and gripped onto the back of his shoulders as she felt the small, sensitive opening stretch wider. Komaeda grasped her hips tighter in response, and soon after, both of their lower halves came fully into contact as her tight pussy completely took in his cock. _So warm_ …

The white haired boy was then completely enveloped by her enticing heat. _She felt so good_ … Better than he ever imagined. He couldn’t stop the quickening motion of his hips, even as Tsumiki’s thighs began to constrict against him, holding him in place. Both of their heavy gasps and breaths freely filled the small room, as Komaeda unceasingly fucked his nurse right into the metal bed. _So hot_ … The white haired boy enjoyed how her breasts heaved as she shifted below him to meet his own movements, as well as how desperately she began to latch onto his back. Tsumiki’s moans came out in soft yelps as her patient’s cock pounded deeper into her while the bedframe creaked underneath their sweaty bodies. It was exactly like her dirtiest fantasies. 

As the night wore on, their sticky fluids intermixed right in between them and were in danger of leaking right onto the sheets. The plum haired girl grabbed onto Komaeda’s pale curls as her slick walls tightened around him, earning a groan from the male. He relentlessly thrust into her soaked pussy as she wholeheartedly moved her hips in response, both of them consumed in their intense passion. Nails scraped, hot breath caressed, and names called. Neither of them wanted anything else more in the world in the heart of those delicious moments. 

Their conjoined bodies continuously heaved as they panted in unison, not wanting to let go of the other. Being fucked so intensely brought out Tsumiki’s naughty streak, and thus her dominant side once again, leading her to wrestle with Komaeda for control. Submitting in the throes of passion, the white haired male ended up with his back on the crumpled, damp sheets while the nurse rode him on top. It was in that position that they both ultimately reached their final climaxes for the night, screaming each other’s names.

Once they were finally done, the sheets were drenched with more than just their combined sweat. Their chests heaved as they both collectively tried to gulp down fresh oxygen, their lungs becoming seriously deprived. Komaeda glanced into the fatigued face of the nurse who had collapsed on top of him, eternally grateful that in this way, she was now his. When Tsumiki looked back at him, seeing his awkward grin, she realized their position and squeaked. She then hastily lifted herself off him, allowing him to pull out of her. It was almost surreal, their nakedness and general disarray reflecting the undeniable reality that she just had sex with one of her patients. She was lucky that she wasn’t in a real nurse position on the island, or she would certainly have been fired.

“I-I’m so sorry!” She squeaked loudly, and propelled herself off the bed. Her undergarments were then swiftly snatched off the floor, with her proceeding to dress herself, all with a deep scarlet blush. “I-I don’t know what came over me…I-It’s so improper…it’s-“

Komaeda observed her, grinning in amusement. “Wrong?” he finished her statement. “Do you regret it?”

Tsumiki froze while buttoning the buttons on her blouse, and shyly averted her eyes.

“I guess you wouldn’t have enjoyed that with trash like me…”

The nurse turned to face him again, eyes wide. “Th-that’s not true! I-I…” She began to mumble. “Did enjoy it… It’s me who wasn’t enjoyable…”

“No, Mikan,” he smiled while she blushed at the casual use of her first name. “You were very good.” He teased her, making her blush harder. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anybody,” he continued, and she gave him a relieved smile. It was their special time together. “Besides,” he casually remarked. “I think my despair fever’s cured.” 

The nurse emitted an adorable laugh, making him laugh too. That is, until a horrible realization seized them both.

They didn’t use any protection. 

He sincerely hoped that his good luck would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Souda was right, Tsumiki did get to handle Komaeda’s private parts. ;D Took me forever to finish this. Sorry that it was super long! I’m planning to write a lot more Komamiki and other SDR2 fics in the future, so stay tuned. ^w^ I hope you liked this!


End file.
